Fargodeep Mine
The Fargodeep Mine is an abandoned mine located in Elwynn Forest, which has been overrun by kobolds. It is a great place to work on all of your professions and collect some much sought after raw materials. You will probably be around level 5 or 6 when you first try out the mine, but after you complete all the quests there, you should be around level 9. It usually takes about 1-1 ½ hours to complete all the quests. A handy tip is to make sure you have as many bags as you can for this area, because you can quickly fill them up with loot. The 3 main quests that have to do with the mine are: # Explore the mine – just go into the mine and keep going forward until the screen tells you that you have explored enough # Collect large candles – collected from kobolds # Collect gold dust – collected from kobolds However, there is a set of quests that you should also do at the same time. This is the "lost necklace" quest. At one of the adjacent farms from the mine are two women standing waiting to give quests. One is kill Princess (a deceptively hard quest that happens at the Brackwell Pumpkin Patch) and the lost necklace. The lost necklace is a pretty easy one to run. First you have to run to the other farm on the other side of the mine and talk to Billy Maclure. He will say that he won’t talk without getting a pork belly pie. So you collect 4 boar meat and head back to the first farm. Give the boar meat to the lady who gave you the quest. She makes a pie, gives it to you and then it is back to Billy. He takes the pie then tells you that he “saw" the necklace get picked up by a nasty kobold named Goldtooth. Then you head back into the mine and find Goldtooth. You can find him by him being a bit larger than the rest but the real giveaway is the blue shirt he is wearing instead of the red that all the other kobolds are wearing. When you kill him, he drops the necklace. That is the last quest that deals with the mine. However, before you head back to town, go take care of the "two lovers" quest. That quest is basically a bit of playing go between for two people. At the same farm as Billy Maclure there is a woman in the farmhouse to the right of Billy. She will tell you that she wants to get a message to her “boyfriend". Finding him can be a bit difficult. He is located on the riverbank that is east of the mine. Just go along the riverbank until you see him. He tells you to go talk to his gramma. The farm you just finished the lost necklace quest is where she is. Talk to her and she says that the apothecary in Goldshire should have an idea. By this time you should be very full of stuff and need to head back to town anyway. Get back and turn in the candles, gold dust and the mine exploration quest. Then talk to the person who gave you the candle quest. He tells you that he can help the lovelorn couple but first he needs 4 kelp from the murlocs. Run over to crystal lake and wipe out murlocs and collect the 4 kelp. Head back to William Pestle and he gives you an invisibility liquor. Run back to the lady in the farm house and that quest chain is done. In just one area you are able to complete 11 quests and probably get 20-25 silver out of the entire run. Add to that 3-4 levels you will gain by finishing all these quests and this is the ideal place to run after you finish the newbie area. Also a rare named kobold, Narg the Taskmaster, may spawn in the back of the mine. Mobs * * * * Category:Kobold territories